nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
Power Struggle
'''Power Struggle '''is the main easter egg for Cyborg Reliance created by Greedyselfish. Requirements * 4 players * Soul Hacker * Shrink Trap * Fire Trap * Ice Trap * Upgraded Storm PSR Step 1 When the players reach the power room, one must flip the switch on a large generator like object in order to activate power to the perks. However, an unseen voice will say that "it is not the true power". Thus beginning the easter egg. Step 2 The player who has the Soul Hacker must use it to collect the Cyborg's souls using the "Hack Mode" of the weapon. He/She then must head to the computer room and fill up each of the four computers with the souls obtained from the Soul Hacker by aiming and firing onto the monitors using the "Blast Mode" of the weapon. Step 3 With all four computers powered up, the tube-like machine in the middle of the computer room will light up and the players will be able to enter it. They will be teleported to a circular room that turns out to be the inside of an UFO. It contains the Pack-A-Punch Machine, a Stamin-Up machine, and a Semtex wall spawn. Step 4 Once each player has at least one upgraded weapon (as long as one of the weapons is the Storm PSR it doesn't matter what other weapons they are) the voice appears again saying that their mission is "not done yet" and that they must power the UFO in order to "link the powers together". Step 5 Players will need to get the engine out from the laboratory (or the drill if used earlier) and insert it into the control panel of the UFO. They will then have to use the Soul Hacker again along with an upgraded Storm PSR and shoot it at the middle of the control panel. Once enough energy is stored to power up the ship, it will begin to fly over the map. The players will be teleported back to the computer room where a large roof will open and the UFO's power will connect with the computers' power. Step 6 One of the players will have to throw down a Shrink Trap into the energy beam where it will capture it. After that, the players must take it to the generator in the power room and throw it on top. It will then form into a small ball that will rapidly go around the map and the players must catch it. Step 7 In order to catch the "power ball" one of the players must use an Ice Trap, which will freeze the ball once it passes it. Another Shrink Trap is required along with a Fire Trap at the same time. The energy will once again be stored in the trap. Step 8 - FINAL STEP The final step requires the players to face off against the Supreme Roarer, a highly advanced version of the standard Roarer armed with dual-wielded Death Machines and a high amount of health. He will also summon Cyborg Hounds when his health gets low enough and is weakened. When he is defeated, a metallic, hourglass shaped object will be picked up by the player playing as Lv Bu. They will then have to teleport back to the UFO which leads to the final cutscene and the end of the game. Category:Greedyselfish Category:Easter Eggs Category:Non-Canon Easter Eggs Category:Soul of the Machine